


Мог всё я...

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Врозь [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement, Sussex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Во время одного из визитов Уотсона Холмс получает травму.





	Мог всё я...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Able](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295248) by [sans_patronymic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_patronymic/pseuds/sans_patronymic). 



Я прощаю Уотсона к тому времени, когда он снова приезжает. В конце концов, я всегда так делаю. Я мог сердиться несколько дней; несколько недель; один раз − полтора месяца. Легко сердиться на кого-то, кто находится далеко и никак не может на нас воздействовать. Но потом приходит телеграмма, а спустя два дня он стоит и целует меня в моей комнате, и я его прощаю.

Прощение не длится долго − десять, возможно, двенадцать часов − но я максимально его использую. 

Все эти дни я просыпаюсь первым. Пока он продолжает видеть сны, я его обнимаю, радуясь тому, что кровать не пуста. Уотсон носит сейчас исключительно пижамы, с тех пор, как их навязала ему продавщица в Selfridges*. Когда он спит, рубашка задирается, и я использую это в своих интересах. Мои пальцы скользят по обнажённой коже его живота, считывая изменения в структуре волос вокруг пупка. Он просыпается, когда мои руки перемещаются ниже, и я продолжаю демонстрировать, как неудобна пижама.

После того, как мы вместе кончаем, он выглядит так забавно: рубашка сбилась у него под мышками, а пытаясь подтянуть брюки, он извивается на простынях.

− Над чем вы смеётесь?

− Где это видано − спать в брюках! 

− Это − современный стиль.

− Неужели?

− Возможно, не здесь, но в Лондоне точно.

 _Дзинь!_ — идиллия разлетелась на осколки. Я забыл, что у Уотсона есть свой собственный молоток. В эту игру могут играть двое.

− Вы должны простить мое невежество. Мы так некультурны здесь, в деревне. Как любезно, что столь сведущий в моде джентльмен порадовал нас своим присутствием.

− Это не то, что я имел в виду.

Я ничего не говорю. Я не говорю, чьей идеей было уехать из Лондона. И я не напоминаю ему, почему я уехал. Я отворачиваюсь и смотрю на то, как зайцы бегают за колокольчиками на обоях. Мы лежим в тишине до тех пор, пока я её не нарушаю:

− Мне не нужно быть в Сассексе. Мы могли бы быть в любой точке мира. Вам нужно только сказать.

− Тсс, − прерывает он меня прежде, чем я продолжу, и зажимает мне рот поцелуем.

− В любой точке, − повторяю я, получив возможность глотнуть воздуха и заговорить. − Париж, Женева, Лхаса.

Мои слова остаются без внимания. Он целует меня в шею. Когда мой список растёт, я ощущаю, что его терпение истощается. 

− В любой точке? А как же эти места? 

Это − ответ. Поцелуи прекращаются. Уотсон вздыхает.

− Я знаю, что вам здесь нравится, − заявляет он, − и я...

− Мог всё я, прежде чем я увидел Эльбу**.

Он качает головой и закрывает глаза.

− Давайте не начинать это снова, пожалуйста.

− _Снова_?

− Пожалуйста.

И я умолкаю. Я не спрашиваю, когда мы начали этот разговор. Я не спрашиваю, почему мы никогда его не заканчиваем, если так часто его начинаем. Мы встаём, одеваемся, завтракаем и живём сегодняшним днём, наступая на обломки разбитого утра. Они кажутся хрупкой яичной скорлупой, но на самом деле это − осколки стекла.

Некоторое время мы всё ещё рассержены друг на друга. Уотсон находится в доме, пишет за столом, который отказывается назвать своим. Я срезаю в саду тимьян, будучи слишком взволнованным, чтобы наслаждаться прекрасной погодой. 

Я иду в сторону кухни, когда это происходит: я спотыкаюсь, падаю и невольно вскрикиваю.

− Холмс! − Он так громко и отчаянно кричит, будто я не споткнулся и упал, а меня подстрелили. 

− Не беспокойтесь, всё в порядке. − Я изо всех сил пытаюсь встать на ноги, чтобы это доказать, когда Уотсон появляется рядом. − Это проклятые кроты изрыли землю! Надеюсь, что я наступил хотя бы на одного из них.

− Вы можете идти? Вам нужно прилечь, и я осмотрю вашу ногу.

Вскоре я оказываюсь на диване, а моя нога − в его руках. Он сгибает её в разных направлениях.

− Скажите мне, когда будет больно.

Я морщусь, так как чувствую боль при каждом движении. Уотсон качает головой, глядя на меня как на непослушного ребёнка. 

− Не похоже, что она сломана, вы сгибаете её довольно энергично.

− Вы могли этого и не говорить. Эти твари съели мою морковь, перерыли мой сад, а теперь и мне досталось!

− Вам лучше держать ногу повыше. Я принесу немного льда.

− Мы хотели сходить сегодня в город, − кричу я, пытаясь перекрыть звук колки льда на кухне. − Теперь я буду вынужден сидеть здесь.

Это хуже, чем _разбиться вдребезги._ Это − тюремный срок. Это − целый день сталкиваться нос к носу, раздражаясь всё больше и больше. Я проклинаю кротов; Уотсон за мной ухаживает. Под моей травмированной лодыжкой появляется подушка, а сверху − кухонное полотенце со льдом.

− Кроты роют ямы. Вы не можете ненавидеть их за то, кем они являются.

− Тогда я ненавижу их за то, что они испортили нашу прогулку. Вам придётся обойтись без моей помощи.

− Я не возражаю.

− Нет, вы должны выйти − у нас нет мяса на ужин и почти закончились яйца.

− А как же вы?

− Я смогу справиться без вас.

Он смотрит на меня, а потом кивает. Через полчаса он уходит. Мне стыдно, но я рад этому. Мне становится легче дышать.

Какое-то время я действительно пытаюсь отдыхать, но в конечном итоге лёд в полотенце начинает таять, а мои мышцы угрожают атрофироваться. Я встаю. Моя лодыжка пульсирует в знак протеста, когда я обхожу дом, цепляясь за спинки стульев и края столов, чтобы подтянуться вперёд. Часы тикают, и к тому времени, когда Уотсон возвращается с жареной свининой и свежими яйцами, я сижу за столом, который он отказывается признать своим, пью чай и читаю его последнюю работу.

− Привет. Как вы сюда добрались?

− Я допрыгал.

− Ясно.

− Мне нравится эта история, − говорю я, всё ещё держа в руках страницы, − хотя я не помню, как это происходило на самом деле. И я, конечно, _не помню_ , что получил изумрудную булавку для галстука от Её Величества.

− Вы должны были её получить.

После ужина я лежу на диване с трубкой и новой порцией льда. Уотсон читает вслух вечернюю газету, которую купил в городе, и мы обсуждаем то, что там написано. Он особенно поражён статьёй о таинственном негодяе, который ломал велосипеды почтальонов.

− Но почему кто-то делает такие вещи?

− Люди чем только здесь не занимаются. − Несмотря на сегодняшнее происшествие, я не могу этому сопротивляться. Я беру свой молоток и бью. − Жаль, что вы уезжаете завтра, мы могли бы навести об этом справки.

− Я завтра не уезжаю.

− Вы не уезжаете?

− Я подумал, что должен остаться до тех пор, когда вам станет лучше.

− Мне не нужна забота. Я могу справиться.

− Вы так говорите, но на самом деле это не так.

Он мне улыбается, и я соглашаюсь. В течение следующих нескольких недель мы прячем подальше наши молотки. Я позволяю себе радоваться приятным мгновениям. Уотсон впервые проводит так много времени в Сассексе, и даже если это ему не нравится, он этого никак не показывает. Мы выясняем, кто ломал велосипеды, но никому об этом не сообщаем.

К тому времени, когда он уезжает, лодыжка меня уже не беспокоит, и я в состоянии выйти в сад без палки или трости. Скоро будет зима, и кроты впадут в спячку. Несколько лет подряд зимой так холодно, что верхний слой почвы сильно замерзает. Потом будет Рождество, а затем Новый год и новая весна. Я надеюсь, что кроты доживут до этого.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Лондонский Selfridges (открыт в 1909 году), который находится на знаменитой Оксфорд-стрит, в 2010 году был назван лучшим универмагом в мире. Не последнюю роль, видимо, в этом сыграл один из принципов его основателя Генри Селфриджа, который состоял в том, чтобы клиенты воспринимали посещение магазина как веселое приключение, а не как рутинный процесс. Магазин также славится исключительно творческим подходом к оформлению витрин с использованием различных механизмов и движущихся манекенов.  
** − «Мог всё я, прежде чем я увидел Эльбу» − Пребывание Наполеона на Эльбе стало основанием для появления известного в английском языке палиндрома: «Able was I ere I saw Elba».


End file.
